Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Après la disparition de Gabriel, Castiel va de plus en plus mal. C'est lorsque la situation semble désespérée qu'arrive la première lettre.


**Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas**

Lorsque Castiel avait compris que Gabriel avait disparu, il avait volé en éclats.

Il s'accrochait désespérément à Balthazar, éclatait en sanglots sans prévenir, et piquait des crises d'angoisse alternant avec des périodes d'apathie absolue. En résumé, il avait trois ans et il faisait une dépression.

Le gardien de Balthazar – le nouveau gardien de l'angelot aux yeux bleus, donc – avait fait de son mieux pour le calmer. Rien à faire, Castiel devenait de plus en plus instable.

C'était alors qu'on commençait à parler de le confier de façon plus ou moins définitive à la garde d'un ange médecin que la première lettre était arrivée.

* * *

Les lettres étaient rédigées sur du papier bleu clair, la même couleur que les yeux de Castiel, avec de l'encre bleue foncée.

Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Des fois, il pouvait s'agir d'un long discours sur le pourquoi des poils du bourdon, des fois il s'agissait d'une réflexion intense sur la fragilité de la vie. La plupart du temps, les lettres parlaient de la Terre, décrivant les nouvelles civilisations, les dernières modifications de la planète, les récentes apparitions de nouvelles espèces.

A la fin de chaque lettre, il y avait la même phrase : _je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas_.

A la fin de chaque lettre, il y avait la signature de Gabriel.

* * *

Le changement de Castiel était d'autant plus spectaculaire qu'il s'était effectué en l'espace de deux semaines seulement.

Le petit ange avait cessé de piquer des crises, arrêté de se cramponner à son grand frère comme si ce dernier risquait de disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Bien sûr, il continuait à pleurer, mais maintenant, c'était le soir, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Même s'il envoyait des lettres, Gabriel était absent.

Mais dans l'ensemble, il était redevenu un enfant normal.

* * *

« Alors Jude, il pousse bien, ton nouveau protégé ? »

« Ah, c'est rien de le dire ! Tu te rends compte qu'il veut déjà apprendre à lire ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Il a, quoi… Quatre ans ? »

« C'est à cause de toutes ces lettres. Il veut les lire tout seul ! Quand il en reçoit une nouvelle, il s'empresse d'aller me sauter dessus et il me tanne sans fin jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de la lui lire. Et si sa petite Altesse veut que je relise une lettre déjà arrivée, elle me refait le souk ! »

« Il m'a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, celui-là. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, je sens qu'il en fera voir de toutes les couleurs à la hiérarchie une fois adulte… »

« Et son obsession pour la Terre, elle continue ? »

« Toujours la faute de ces lettres ! A chaque fois, il y en a une tartine sur ce misérable globule de crasse dans le dernier mot. Le résultat, c'est qu'il veut se faire affecter à la Maintenance Terrestre. »

« Il pourrait viser pire… »

« Quand même. Si je retrouve le type qui lui expédie ces stupides bouts de papier, je m'en vais lui tirer les plumes de la belle manière. »

« Honnêtement, tu crois que ça pourrait _vraiment _être _lui _? »

« Gabriel ? Arrête de jouer au con. Gabriel s'est fait descendre lors de la Guerre Civile. Encourager le gosse à croire qu'il est toujours vivant, c'est salaud. »

« Au moins, il n'est plus hystérique. »

« …Ouais. Ça n'empêche que ce type va en prendre pour son grade. »

« Et tu vas pas le remercier avant ? »

« Peut-être. Mais j'approuve pas du tout. »

* * *

« Cassie ! Une lettre pour toi ! »

Le cri lancé par Balthazar ou par Jude ne manquait jamais de faire réagir illico le jeune ange, lequel s'élançait aussitôt pour réceptionner le précieux message.

Les lettres arrivaient à intervalles irréguliers en dépit de tous ses efforts, Castiel n'avait jamais réussi à surprendre celui qui venait les déposer sur le pas de la porte.

_Si ça se trouve, c'est Gabriel qui s'occupe de les acheminer ici._

Il aimait l'idée. Une ou deux fois, il avait écrit un mot, laissé dehors en espérant que le lendemain, il aurait disparu, parvenu à son destinataire. Bien sûr, ça n'avait jamais marché.

Il se consolait en lisant ses lettres. Il les connaissait presque toutes par cœur.

* * *

« Castiel a raconté en détail à toute sa classe la chute de la civilisation maya aujourd'hui » annonça Michel, les bras croisés.

Tournant le dos à son frère aîné, Raphaël s'occupait à ranger le contenu des tiroirs de son bureau.

« Il n'a traumatisé personne, quand même ? » interrogea distraitement le médecin céleste.

Le Prince des Archanges pinça les lèvres.

« Il est devenu la coqueluche de son groupe d'âge, tu sais. Tout ça parce que son gardien le tient au courant de l'actualité terrestre avec ses petits mots. »

« Franchement, je ne vois pas de mal là-dedans. »

L'Archange blond garda le silence quelques secondes.

« J'ai vu une de ces lettres, tu sais. Aux dernières nouvelles, Gabriel ne mettait pas de petits cercles à la point des points au-dessus des i. »

« Vraiment » fit platement son cadet.

Le regard vert se voila.

« Raph. Ce que tu fais là, ça ne rend pas service à Castiel » déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Les ailes du guérisseur se raidirent imperceptiblement.

« Dis-moi en quoi. »

« Gabriel est mort. Tu lui donnes des faux espoirs. »

L'Archange à la peau sombre trembla.

« Je lui donne ce dont il a besoin » répliqua-t-il.

Michel se mordit la lèvre mais n'insista pas.

* * *

Au fil du temps, l'intérêt de Castiel pour la planète Terre n'avait fait que croître.

Dans les lettres, le globe était jugé de manière pour le moins impartiale. La planète était à la fois dégoûtante et attirante, ses habitants attachants et criminels en même temps. Le paradoxe amusait le jeune ange. Être à la fois une chose et une autre, c'était assez exotique.

Il admirait l'auteur des lettres de parvenir à rester neutre. Surtout qu'il sentait l'indignation et la révolte derrière certains passages. Mais le ton restait correct, poli, ne tombait pas dans le dénigrement pur et simple.

_Ça doit être dur de ne pas cracher sur l'ensemble de l'humanité… Surtout pour _lui_._

Son respect n'en était que plus grand.

* * *

« Tu sais, Raphaël » fit Castiel, « les humains d'Amérique du Nord viennent d'entrer en guerre civile ! »

Le guérisseur fit la grimace.

« Ouch ! Bonne chance pour eux » grimaça-t-il.

« C'est moche à ce point, une guerre civile ? » voulut savoir le jeune ange.

« Ce n'est pas moche. C'est hideux » affirma l'Archange avec une conviction absolue.

Le garçon garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est pendant la Guerre que Gabriel est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'il a _disparu_ » le reprit son aîné.

Castiel baissa les yeux.

« Oui, je pensais ça aussi… à cause de mes lettres. »

Un temps.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? Qu'à la fin de chacune, il y ait marqué _je vais bien_, mais jamais plus ? On dirait que l'auteur essaie de s'en convaincre lui-même. »

Raphaël sentit sa grâce pulser violemment.

« C'est pas lui qui a écrit tout ça. Le papier, il vient d'ici. Je ne vois pas comment Gabriel aurait pu s'en constituer un tel stock avant sa disparition, vu tout ce que j'ai reçu. »

Un instant, l'Archange pensa inventer un mensonge, dire que Gabriel pouvait recréer n'importe quoi vu ses pouvoirs sur la matière, y compris du papier, mais y renonça vite.

« Tu sais depuis quand ? »

Les yeux du garçon étaient d'un bleu lumineux.

« Depuis que j'ai neuf ans. »

« Et tu n'as rien dit ? Alors que tu savais ? »

Le jeune ange eut un sourire vaguement triste.

« J'ai pas osé… Les histoires dans ces lettres, elles étaient tellement chouettes… Et puis, je crois que l'auteur avait besoin de les écrire. »

_Il sait_, réalisa Raphaël. _Il sait qui les a écrites._

« S'il te plaît, tu pourrais le remercier ? L'auteur, je veux dire. De ma part. »

Entre les deux anges, reposait un immense silence. Quelque chose qu'ils ne reconnaîtraient jamais l'un en face de l'autre.

Raphaël sourit à son tour.

« D'accord. Je le lui dirais. »

* * *

Avant de se rebeller ouvertement contre le Paradis, Castiel était retourné dans la maison où il avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance. Il n'y avait personne, c'était parfait pour lui.

Les lettres étaient toujours là où il les avait rangées. Il n'avait pas besoin de les relire, il aurait pu réciter leur contenu de mémoire.

Ces lettres, il n'y tenait plus pour la même raison que lorsqu'il était enfant. A cette époque, il avait cru que c'était les témoignages d'affection d'un gardien qui se souciait de lui en dépit de l'éloignement.

Aujourd'hui, il y tenait pour ce qu'elles étaient : un témoignage de compassion envers quelqu'un qui souffrait.

_Je t'en prie, Père, donne-moi la force de faire preuve d'autant de compassion pour les humains. Et donne-moi la force de mettre en œuvre cette compassion._

Et la force, il l'avait eue.

* * *

« Alors, je t'ai manqué ? »

Intérieurement, Gabriel espérait que la réponse serait _non_. Même si, égoïstement, il voulait entendre un _oui_, c'était mieux si son ancien protégé l'avait oublié. Avait tourné la page.

Castiel fit la moue.

« Pas vraiment. »

Gabriel sentit son cœur se fracturer. Un tout petit peu.

« C'est bien » déclara-t-il avec le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il put plaquer sur son visage.

L'ange rebelle haussa une épaule.

« Il faut dire que tes lettres m'ont aidé à ne pas trop ressentir ton absence. Enfin, pas exactement tes lettres… »

L'Archange sursauta.

« Quelles lettres ? »

* * *

Raphaël fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'enveloppe posée sur son bureau. En papier blanc, très simple, avec juste la mention _Pour Raphaël._

Il l'ouvrit, en extirpa un feuillet qu'il déplia et lut les quelques phrases qui y étaient inscrites.

_Cher Raph,_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir envoyé à Cassie toutes les lettres que j'aurais dû lui écrire ! Et merci d'être le grand frère le plus gentil qu'on puisse avoir ! Quand tout ce bazar sera fini, prépare-toi à recevoir le câlin du siècle, après avoir pris la baffe du siècle pour t'apprendre à désintégrer mon protégé !_

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas._

_Gaby_

Si un ange avait regardé dans le bureau du guérisseur à ce moment-là, il aurait vu l'Archange recroquevillé par terre, serrant sur sa poitrine un feuillet de papier, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et souriant comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre la plus belle nouvelle de toute son existence.


End file.
